Masquerade
by Marissa
Summary: Hermione Granger receives her Dark Mark. See AN for warnings. AU, DarkFic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Universe, I didn't create it or hold any legal rights to it.

AN: I suppose this was slightly inspired by the wonderful 'Slightly Less Sinister', I can't remember who it is by and I think it was lost from during the NC17 purge (for those of you who have been active on here long enough to remember that, lol).

This is set during Hermione's 6th/7th year (where she is at least 17 and of age, that doesn't take into account the time turner), it contains murder, violence and sex (nothing too graphic as I am a complete incompetent at that) some with dubious consent. Please don't bother flaming if this isn't your thing, I warned you before you started reading.

The fic is written in its entirety (that makes a change for me, lol), I debated putting it up as a one shot but I felt that it needed to have a break or two :). Please review, I love hearing readers thoughts and opinions.

**Masquerade**

Hermione Granger stood in front of the ornately carved chair, her head bowed in submission to the man who sat in it. Her hair was a wild mass of curls that seemed to defy the order that the girl exuded in every other aspect of her life. In one hand was her vine wand, in the other a mask that would not have looked out of place at a masquerade ball.

"Look at me, my dear." The man commanded, his impetus so great that there was not a moment of hesitation. "Did you complete the task with which you were charged?"

His red eyes burnt into hers and she felt ruthless fingers begin to pull her mind apart. Images of the broken bodies of the Dursley family flashed and she replayed the sick pleasure of wielding her wand at them.

"Potter has lost the last remnants of his pathetic family, all due to the good will intent of his mudblood best friend," he laughed. It was a cold, callous noise, but one that sent ripples of delight through her and the others that were assembled. "Your arm my dear."

Wordlessly, Hermione offered her left arm to the wizard and waited for him to seal her fate and future. His spindly fingers gripped her wrist holding her firmly in place. His wand pressed to her skin and seconds later the pain began, she fought not to cry or scream out in agony as her flesh burnt with magic. Her body crumpled to the floor and she took in her arm. The Dark Mark was etched into her skin, tying her to the Death Eaters forever.

"Severus, tend to our young one," commanded the Dark Lord. "She has pleased me."

Professor Severus Snape crouched at her side and poured pre-measured doses of pain relief and calming drought down her throat. His inky black hair shielded them from the others.

"Well done Miss Granger. You have made me proud." A small smile crossed his face. "You must prepare mentally for the next stage."

The hook nosed man removed himself from her side with a sneer and rejoined the assembled circle.

"Now as Miss Granger has proved herself worthy of joining our crusade and Potter has lost the last remaining members of his family. He will be destroyed when he realises that it was at the hand of this girl." With a flick of his hand the double doors swung open and in came a group of house elves wielding trays with wine and canapes. "Tonight my warriors, enjoy yourselves however that may be. Severus a word."

Hermione thought that this resembled any usual celebration, but in the back of her mind she knew what was still to come. A celebration like this could consist of many things and it was her duty to not react and to go along with the flow. She watched teacher talk with Voldemort (she knew that saying it was ill advised for anyone wearing the Mark but she never imagined that thinking it would even hurt). She nibbled on a small crostini and observed what was going on around her.

Draco Malfoy walked up to her, his usual superior air somehow subdued, and extended a hand.

"Welcome Granger. I'd never have expected to see you here." He looked curiously at her. "At least not in this capacity. Could I..."

"DRACO!" The cold voice of his father cut across the room, both young people turned to watch him stalk the floor. He leant in towards his son and hissed. "You will _not _sully yourself with this _witch _regardless of her sudden acceptance into our circle. She would be a better _plaything _for someone who of lower standards."

Hermione shuddered at the way in which these fellow comrades were still able to talk about her as if she were worthless. Malfoy Jr had, however, piqued her curiosity, he was something for her to mull over later.

An arm gripped her around her waist and she was pulled in close to a hard body. Her pulse quickened and she almost started to panic. Almost. "Well mudblood, since you have been accepted for sport, care to let me play?" The voice sent chills down her spine as she realised that the man behind her was Fenrir Greyback. She didn't move and waited, hoping he would get bored. She knew she would be sport for someone tonight but Greyback was the bottom of her preference list, if such a thing existed. He slowly drew his tongue down her neck tasting the flesh down to the cleft between her breasts.

"Go find your sport elsewhere, animal. I'm taking this one for my own tonight." The distinctive drawl of Severus Snape sliced through and she felt the arm slip away. She hadn't prepared for this, despite the tens of different scenarios that they had prepared, him being the one hadn't even been considered. Panic flared through her body; her muscles tightening and her eyes flashing. The Professor put his hand on her shoulder unexpectedly, causing her to twitch.

"She can't stand you Snape. You make her shudder in disgust." The harsh cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange cut off any response Greyback may have had, she had been observing the girl from the sidelines and was taking the opportunity to rile the dark haired man. The older woman stalked around the group, before flicking her wrist at the werewolf, who left immediately as if dismissed. "Your student Severus? Have you been harbouring a _wittle_ fantasy?"

"If you had experienced Miss Granger within an academic setting Bella you too would delight in an opportunity to exact some... revenge," he drawled whilst skimming a hand down Hermione's body and nestling his face into the crook of her neck. "This will be an entirely pleasurable experience for me. A young, nubile witch. Flexible, I imagine, though we can test that. A stubborn, determined _Gryffindor._ Ahh, the things I will do to you."

Hermione couldn't determine how to react; whether the man was being truthful or weaving a web of deceit. She was one of them now, a Death Eater, and her participation in this was almost a test in itself as much as a reward. She decided to speak, hoping that the fear was hidden in false confidence. "It is I who have had the fantasies, Mrs Lestrange." The hand on her body stilled and tightened, Snape had frozen.

"Ooohh, tell Bella. You've been thinking naughty things about your Potions teacher?" The older witches eyes twinkled with glee.

Hermione steeled herself with a deep breath. "I've often imagined Professor Snape issuing me a different task to brewing." Suddenly, the girl wasn't sure if what she was about to say was fact or fiction. "I've thought about his long fingers... stroking up my leg during class, touching me while others could see. The need to control my every movement so as not to give away what he is doing to me. The idea of a detention being more... corporal punishment or..." A tiny gasp came from behind her and she realised her own breathing had become shallow. "Sexual. The thought of..."

"ENOUGH!" Snape growled, gripping Hermione's wrist. "I think Bella has had enough entertainment from us for right now." Before she could say or do anything, Hermione was dragged across the room, her robes and hair billowing. The next thing she knew, she was pressed against the wall. Her arms were stretched above her head and his weight was pushing her into the unforgiving stone. "Do you think this is a game Granger?" he hisses into her ear.

She shook her head, for the first time all year she was scared by him."N..no."

His breath caressed her ear "You should think of it as a game, a dangerous one but a game none the less. It'll make everything easier and so far you are playing well."

She felt his mouth move against the sensitive flesh of her ear lobe, nibbling it and sending shivers through her body. "Really?"

"We didn't plan for this did we?" he asked, one hand sliding down to her breast, whilst the other continued to restrain her unresisting arms. "However, it is perfect. It makes a perverse kind of sense. The good little girl..." His hand found its way under her top, gliding over her sensitive skin. "Gets to live out a forbidden fantasy, that the Dark Lord detected hidden in her mind. Whilst I, the current favoured one, gets to exact revenge on one who has irritated him intensely for several years."

Hermione gasped as he pressed his lips to hers, this allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth and begin kissing her fiercely. Her eyes fluttered shut, for all that they had done together in preparation for this they had never kissed. This breached the trust, this changed their relationship. He'd been preparing her mind and body for months, showing her both heaven and hell, but never had they kissed. A kiss was a simple gesture, but when she'd asked after a night where he'd taken her to dizzying heights of pleasure his response was "a kiss is an intimate act, one which shows more than the base desires of lust and the purpose of this is not love nor any imitation of it, this is merely about the sating of lust."

Wordlessly, he vanished her clothes; the cold air tingled as it rushed over her bare flesh. She could feel eyes on her and knew that part of his task was to humiliate her in front of the others. He didn't remove his clothes, he simply pulled his erection free and then took her. Her mind slipped away into her subconscious, she could process what happened afterwards.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the follows and favourites, as well as the reviews. Sorry this has taken so long to put up (a bout of chicken pox and a leak through my ceiling are to blame). Please review they make me smile.

-x-

Her body was discarded onto the hard floor, she could taste blood in her mouth and her jaw was aching. One arm hung uselessly from its socket and her throat hurt, had she been screaming?

Snape crouched down next to her, he pulled her head up by her hair and hissed into her ear, "Come to my rooms when you return and we shall talk." He then violently pushed her head down, where it met the marble with a resounding crack. Blood poured from her nose and mixed with the tears that fell from her eyes.

A soft black blanket fell over her and cocooned her in warmth. Timidly she raised her head and looked into the cool grey eyes of Draco, he held a wand at her causing her to flinch before realising that it was her own being offered to her. She took it carefully, wincing at the pain each movement caused.

"I'll take you back," he stated simply. "You must walk."

He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. She noticed that most people had left as she pulled, what she realised was the young man's cloak around her. Slowly and steadily they walked, or rather staggered, outside and beyond the wards before Apparating away.

-x-

The first thing Hermione registered on opening her eyes was that she was tucked into a warm bed and that nothing obviously hurt.

"Decided to wake up then Granger?" Malfoy's voice cut through and the memories of the previous evening rushed to the forefront of her mind.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

"Slytherin house, I couldn't exactly take you back to your dormitory in your state, especially with _that_ on your arm." She looked down to see the angry mark glaring back at her. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, realising that beneath the quilt she was still naked.

"You're not stupid or have some family obligation to live up to so why did you take that mark?"

This was a dangerous situation, one that she had prepared with Snape. But it was down to her judgement as to how she was to react. Was he testing her? Was he genuinely intrigued and possible capable of being dissuaded from his own ties to the Dark Lord? Could she trust him?

"Why do you think?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Urg," he growled, his hands running through his hair. "I don't know Granger, I have absolutely no idea why you would be..."

"I'm not allowed to want to..."

"Don't you realise how fucking horrible tonight was?" he snapped. "Watching my _Godfather _act like _that_? I've never seen Severus... I looked up to him; thought he was better than the rest of them. I tried to help you, I would have looked after you, I thought he would have too."

Anger radiated from Draco, it was so strong that the air felt charged with negativity. He was gulping in air, his fists clenched in tight balls.

"I..." Hermione began to speak but was cut off.

"No! You signed yourself over to _him_ and for what purpose, fame, glory, power?" he sneered.

Deciding to change the topic she asked, "Did you heal me?"

"No, I asked your rapist to come in here as my head of house and fix you up." The acid practically dripped from the words.

"He... Thank you. I appreciate the help Draco." She looked around the room and saw some spare robes hung up by the door. "I'd like to dress and leave please."

"Fine, I'll leave you. If the common room isn't empty when you go, don't say anything, they'll just assume I've been shagging you. It's not like I've not seen you naked is it." He turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

Hermione sighed with relief, she had to see Professor Snape. He'd violated her and injured her but she had to see him. Had to know it wasn't real.

-x-

The dungeon corridors were empty as she walked them, trying to navigate her way to the Potion Master's chambers. Her mind was preoccupied with the strange feelings she could only attribute to the new branding she now wore, at least that was what she tried to force herself to think about. In reality she was fighting back the fear of confronting Snape.

"Now now girly." The voice cut through all thoughts and its suddenness caused her to jump.

"Mr Filch, I..." she began to explain.

"I don't need t' 'ear excuses, you should be in bed. It's well past yer curfew," he stated with just a hint of glee. "I'll be tekin' yer..."

A drawl sliced through from shadows. "No need to bother anyone Argus, I'll take the wretch."

Hermione looked between the Professor and the Caretaker, unsure who she'd rather be with. Her eyes were wide and haunted.

The elder man looked between the two saying, "very well Professor. I'll leave 'er to you." Then with a nod he turned and stalked away, his cat prowling behind him.

Snape reached out a hand to her, "come with me."

Silently she moved towards him, ignoring the hand he had offered. He watched the young woman walk, and appreciated that she was healed before arriving at his door. It made it easier for him.

Together they walked through the passageways until they reached a portrait of an ethereal witch. Hermione had never seen this portrait before, but she watched intently as the Professor whispered something to her. The witch scowled, but nevertheless swung open and together the two entered directly into Snape's quarters.

"Sit," he ordered. "Eat some chocolate and have a drink of tea."

Keeping her head lowered, she sat on the sofa and followed his instructions.

"Do you need anything? Have you any injuries?" Hermione thought she could detect genuine concern in his voice, but shook her head. He stood in front of her and waved his want over her form, scowling at the various colours that hung over her body. "This healing is inadequate. Am I to assume you did it yourself?"

She shook her head and looked up at him through lowered lids. "Draco," was all she said.

"Really? The boy's efforts..."

"Don't," she stated flatly. "He helped. After you left I was alone, but he brought me back and patched me up."

He crouched down and grasped her ankles. Her body stiffened, but she didn't pull away, as he lifted her legs, twisting her body around until she could lay on the sofa. Walking away he asked, "how was he?"

"The kindest he ever has been to me." She replied, unsure of what to think of the man who was preoccupied with collecting bottles and jars from a cupboard by the door.

He looked back to her, his left eyebrow raised. "Then the standard is fairly low." She snorted, a small smile crossing her face. He returned to her side and knelt on the floor. "You were wonderful earlier." He started to look at her nose, as he did so, he brushed an errant curl from her face and felt her wince. He scowled and withdrew his hand.

"When was I wonderful?" she asked quietly. "When I was screaming in pain after receiving the mark or whilst you..." She broke down, tears flowed freely down her face and sobs shook her body. The injuries she thought had been mended were aching and whatever pain relief she had been given had worn off.

"Hermione, listen to me." She did not look up or acknowledge his word in any way, though her cries quietened. "I did not enjoy this evening. I was proud of you and the way you maintained appearances throughout it all. You could have said any number of things that would have made it impossible but you kept to a role."

"You _kissed _me." He laughed a low chuckle.

"I did. Is that why you are upset?" he asked.

"You said that kisses..."

He interrupted, "kisses show intimacy, something that despite everything that I have done to you and with you we have never had. What do you think my intention was with that? You are here, in my_ private_ rooms, why?"

"I don't know. I.. I wanted to understand. Why?"

He sighed, sounding frustrated. "To throw you off. To make you act uncomfortable and to make everything I did seem unpredictable to you. Do _not _read any more in to it than that."

"But... How can I trust you? How can I trust myself?"

"The path you have chosen is dangerous and filled with deceit and layer upon layer of lies. Oh, what a tangled web we weave*. I could tell you it will all be all right and that Potter will emerge victorious with minimal losses, but I will not. I have prepared you as best as I can for any upcoming tasks, what happens next is down to intelligence we can gather and the actions of others. Who you choose to trust is a matter of momentary judgement. Until now you have trusted me implicitly and whilst you may have decide to revoke that trust based on my actions earlier, I would like you to consider your motivation for doing so and that you ask any questions that may be preying on your mind." His speech was honest and truthful, he hadn't asked for her involvement, she had begged him for his instruction and guidance.

She looked at him, watching him closely. "We had prepared so much, I could have faced anyone in that room and then have walked in here to relay what I had learnt. But, I was faced with you. You. It could have been easy, _should_ have been. You have beaten me and seduced me, you taught me all about _sex,_ made me understand what men like. You prepared me for tonight, explained who would do what to me if they were allowed me, but I got _you_."

"You would have preferred Greyback then?"

"That is not what I meant, and you know it." His eyebrow lifted at her waiting for a response. "No. But... "

"Then what?"

"Tonight was pointless, we learnt nothing," she huffed.

"Didn't we?" She looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. "May I heal you properly now? Tomorrow's lesson will be most difficult if I have to see you wince with each movement."

She nodded. He slowly and methodically finished repairing her face before speaking again. "We learnt that I am in favour, but am being watched, tested to see what I would do. We also learnt that Draco was willing to help you, even though he shouldn't have nor would he have done previously. May I?" He asked gesturing to the robe she wore. She nodded, not quite trusting her voice. "Did he say anything that may be of interest?"

She watched him look over her naked form, look at the blossom of purples and blues that Draco hadn't healed. He picked up a jar and scooping some of the balm onto his fingers he cautiously began to apply it.

"I think he could be an asset to us, he said things about 'family obligation' and he seemed to hate you for what you did, he sounded betrayed. I think you should speak to him tomorrow." She watched his hands move over her body, the movements were clinical. He had injured her before, but always sent her away to lick her own wounds. Tonight was different, the dynamic had shifted. She finally relaxed as he massaged and slipped into sleep.

He finished and cast a diagnostic spell to ensure that she was fully repaired before summoning a blanket and covering her nude form. "Sleep, tomorrow is a new day and you will face many challenges."

With that he slipped from the room to face his own demons in private.

-x-

*not mine, but a quote from Sir Walter Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape awoke to the sound of sobbing in the next room. He had slept fitfully, feeling ashamed and angry with himself for putting the girl through such an ordeal, and each hiccuping cry was like a needle, pricking his heart and soul with guilt. He dragged his body from the bed, his skin tender after the vigorous shower he had taken, and moved quickly to her side, lighting a sconce as he went.

"Hermione?" he whispered, brushing her errant curls from her face.

She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and haunted, and then wrapped her arms around him. The embrace was awkward and uncomfortable, but he stroked her back gently until she settled.

"Why does it have to be like this?" she asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"Somewhere, in an alternate plane of reality, there is a Hermione Granger who has no idea who the Dark Lord is and she is living a life free of all this, but you my brave girl are fighting for your children. You are defending your rights and whilst to many outsiders this may appear sordid and unconscionable you are doing the right thing. It is I, and those who are in power who are behaving unacceptably, abusing young people and denying their rights."

"No... you..."

"Shhh, if the adults were behaving as we should, you and your friends would be free to live, not forced into a war that began before you were born." He smoothed out her hair, wishing he could have stopped this game being played. "Would you like tea?"

"Mmm." He felt her nod against his ribs.

"Tibbs?" he called softly and a small house elf appeared, wringing his hands and looking between the Potion Master and the student wrapped in a blanket in his arms.

Snape narrowed his eyes, quelling the elf's gaze. "We require tea, my special calming blend."

Tibbs quickly vanished and the reappeared with a delicate china tea service. The elf bowed and then vanished.

"Damned elf." Snape muttered to himself, hoping that assigned elves did not run to the Headmaster when witnessing impropriety. He patted Hermione on the back and she shifted away from him wrapping the blanket tightly around her. She watched him pour the tea, taking in his dishevelled appearance. His hair was lose and slightly tangled, and he wore a simple black jersey t shirt with matching pants, that hung on his hips. She sniffed and huffed out a laugh. Snape looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Sorry." He held out a cup of tea, which she raised to her face and inhaled the fragrant steam.

"What have you decided is amusing?"

"Everything. Nothing. I feel like up is down and black is white." She sniffed again and looked at him. "How do you do it?"

"Last night?" She nodded. He sighed, he would normally never speak of this to anyone, least of all a student. But this girl had spent hours in his company, enjoying pleasure and experiencing extreme pain in preparation for her life as a spy within the Death Eater ranks. As loath as he was to admit it, he respected her and enjoyed his involvement and interactions with her. "I tell myself that I deserve the pain and that I am paying my penance. I will do what I can to bring down the Dark Lord and every second that I endure will provide insight into how to achieve that."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"It wasn't any trouble to have you here nor to get an elf to provide tea."

"No," she reached out, placed her cup down and then rested a hand on his arm. "Thank you for everything. For teaching, for spying, for looking after me." She lifted her body and gently placed a tender kiss on his stubbled cheek.

"Tibbs!" he called again. A pop sounded and the elf had materialised again. "Take Miss Granger to her room immediately."

The elf grabbed her hand and she was gone.

-x-

The three Death Eaters watched each other surreptitiously at breakfast. Snape watched over Granger to ensure she was all right mentally and physically, and observed Malfoy with caution. Malfoy could barely hide his disgust at his Head of House, and was watching Granger with curiosity. Hermione eyed Draco questioningly, wondering if he could be brought into the Order, and she watched Snape with sadness and respect.

-x-

AN That's it, this is as much as I have written. Before you yell and scream at me, I never planned to write a full story it was just supposed to be the one night. I might consider adding more or doing something along the same lines but this is it for now. Please let me know what you think, I am enjoying writing scene type stories at the minute rather than my longer ones (I can focus on them better) so if you have any ideas or things you want me to try to write let me know, I love writing challenges :).

Thanks for reading


End file.
